When the Moon Fell in Love with the Sun
by mcr07
Summary: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Six Parter 'It’s a cold night, the wind thumping against the tour bus, the heating system ironically, decided to die.' Disclaimer: This story is not Real, and is written for entertainment purposes only.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This is a story of fiction, and never happened, I do not know, or own the people included in this story, it is written for entertainment purposes only, and I gain no profit from writing such things._

It's a cold night, the wind thumping against the tour bus, the heating system ironically, decided to die. Just like that time they were touring, and the air conditioning decided to fail them on a humid day.

Bob had cussed, scowling as he kicked at the kitchenette cupboards, they were stuck at some place in _Cornwall_, there's no two ways about it, Cornwall's a lovely place, it's just _very_ cold at night time, to add to that, it was cold already, and they were in a _tin can_, not the warmest of places to be.

They're currently traveling down a long, spindly road, trees and acres of lush green fields along either side of them, as the tour bus emerges down the winding road. Bob had retreated to his bunk, pulling on _two_ large jumpers, an extra pair of boxers and then his jeans, before struggling under his duvet, which was more like a thin blanket then a duvet.

Mikey had done the same soon after, wearing one of Gerard's hoodies on top of the two jumpers he was already wearing, Gerard had told him it 'serves you right, you shouldn't buy such tight clothes,' after an eye roll he'd just pulled the hoodie on and zipped it up before retreating to his bunk.

Ray had also gone to the bunks, he didn't make much of a fuss, because he'd bought an extra thick duvet with him, he was sorted, now all he needed to do was generate enough body heat to warm the damn thing up.

Frank sat in the 'living room' wrapped in a duvet, the cover covering the whole of his body, so all you could see was his face. With his knees pulled to his chest, he gazed out the window at the dark sky, the stars twinkling on their black canvas like jewels catching the light and reflecting.

He noticed the way the grass was a lighter, softer colour, _Jack Frost_ he'd thought, smiling at the childhood character. He could see small, white, floating dots in the fields, just over the low hedges, _sheep_.

He was knocked from his daze when he heard quiet footfalls from behind him, turning his head he smiled when he saw who was stood there. There, clad in a long black onesie, with white skeleton imprints, stood Gerard, smiling. The first thing that Frank thought of when he saw him was _aww cute_.

"Hey Frankie," Gerard whispered moving to sit next to Frank, and pull some of the cover onto him, Frank grinned.

"Hey, those the ones from Japan?" Frank asked motioning to Gerard's skeleton pajamas; Gerard gave a nod as response.

"Where else? Besides, they're so warm, and cozy," Gerard said, snuggling into himself, and grinning. Frank freed a hand, from the mass of blankets that _were_ him, and placed it on Gerard's chest, feeling the warmth radiating through.

"I swear you're like a fucking radiator," he chuckled, to which Gerard laughed along to as well.

"Maybe, are you still cold?" Frank nodded in confirmation. "Do you wanna let me in there? We can snuggle," Gerard suggested, pointing at the duvet coating Frank. Frank looked up for a second as if in thought, and then nodded smiling, untucking one end of the duvet, he held it open as Gerard scooted along the sofa.

Gerard then pulled Frank's legs, so they were over his lap, and pulled the smaller boy towards his chest, he then proceeded to tuck them both in, making sure there were no holes where their precious heat could be lost.

"We don't want you getting ill again, hmm?" Gerard said, brushing the hair away from Frank's face, as the younger boy lay with his head on Gerard's shoulder.

"No, I don't like being ill and it happens too much," Frank replied, a yawn rising from his throat, as he shook his head consistently. Gerard smiled, and just continued to run his fingers through the hair he could reach, Frank's dark locks slipping through his fingers like velvet.

Gerard had always liked Frank's hair; he'd liked the sweeping side fringe that curled round under his right eye, he'd even liked the short blonde- soon to be red- sides and long black Mohawk, which hung delicately across his face. But most of all he'd liked his hair how it was now, long, and dark, his long side fringe which fell in front of his eyes when he looked down, the hair which flew through the air as he moved his body to the music.

The older boy sat, thinking back on fond memories of the band, he'd wanted this for so long, he'd just needed the push to force him into the music career. His brother had been there every step of the way, even when he was a failing guitarist. Ray had been there since that faithful phone call that started something special. Frank had been there since, just before, they entered the recording studio for the first time. And Bob, well he may not have been there from the beginning but he was _just_ as important as the others.

Gerard was stirred from his thoughts as calloused fingers brushed gently across his cheek bone, smiling down at the boy on his lap, he noticed the other boys smile.

And then there was a lift of covers, as Frank pulled himself closer to Gerard, and pulled his feet underneath him. Leaning up gingerly he placed a soft kiss to Gerard's lips, slightly stunned the older boy sat in shock, mouth falling open as Frank pulled away, and snuggled in closer to him.

"Night Gee," the younger mumbled sleepily, as he wriggled to get comfy, a contented noise leaving his slightly parted lips.

"Night Frankie," Gerard replied, kissing the top of Frank's head, and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This is a story of fiction, and never happened, I do not know, or own the people included in this story, it is written for entertainment purposes only, and I gain no profit from writing such things._

The night was dark, the sky a mix of navy and deep dark blues, streams of white, pillow like clouds, shifting in streaks across the edges of a perfect canvas. The silvery flecks scattered, and shining, twinkling as the world went by.

The world beneath it glittered, lights along side roads glowing eerily, house windows lit, and dulled by cotton curtains. White lights, and red lights, streaming along the roads as cars passed by.

It was cool outside, the breeze whispering, and caressing skin. The tour bus was parked up, the fact they had a show the day after in a field the reason. They loved touring; they loved festivals, a gathering of music, with dislikes and likes.

Frank and Gerard were lying on top of the tour bus, with the aid of the small ladder built into the back of the tour bus. They'd lugged a duvet up with them, and laid it out so they could lay on it. They were quiet, just lying still next to each other, Frank's head resting lightly on Gerard's shoulder, and Gerard's arm, encircling the other boy's shoulders.

"I like the stars," Frank mumbled, nuzzling his nose into Gerard's side, Gerard smiled pulling Frank closer to him.

"Me too, I've always wanted to know all the constellations," Gerard replied, his eyes trained on a plane in the distance.

"People say that the worlds shit, but I think you just have to look in the right places to find the beautiful scenery," Frank said, watching the stars twinkling, the song _Twinkle twinkle little star_ begging to be sung.

"Yea, you can't just expect to open your door and see something amazing," Gerard added.

"It's not just that, you have to _look_, you can't find beauty unless you look for it. People are too busy complaining about where they live, to actually stop and look at their surroundings." Frank continued, shifting slightly on the blanket.

"Obvious beauty," Gerard mumbled, as he watched a star in the distance, he felt Frank nod against his shoulder, the act causing Frank's hair to tickle Gerard's chin.

"I'd give up the stars for you Gee," Frank said, lifting himself up on his elbows, and glancing at Gerard.

"I'd give up the world," Gerard smiled; turning on his side and facing Frank, Frank followed suit, and intertwined his legs with Gerard's.

"I'd give up my soul, if that's what you wanted," Frank giggled, moving closer so he could feel Gerard's breath ghosting over his cheeks.

"Will you give me your soul?" Gerard asked, smiling.

"Yea, I'll give you David Bowie too," Gerard chuckled, briefly looking downwards.

"I don't want David Bowie," his voice taking on more of a serious tone, Frank frowned.

"Who do you want them?" Frank asked, watching Gerard's eyes flicker to his, before leaning towards his ear.

"I want you," he whispered, moving to press a soft kiss to Frank's lips.


End file.
